This invention relates to a data processing device capable of editing a plurality of data entered through a keyboard into groups in accordance with data name.
In order to store telephone messages to several particular persons, for instance, there has been known a data processing device which is able to edit data (i.e. telephone messages) for each of specific data names (i.e. names of particular persons).
With the above device, however an operator first must specify whether or not the name of a particular person in question has been already registered. In case that the name of the person has not yet been registered the operator selects new registration mode to additionally register the name of the person, while selects additional registration mode in case that the name of the person has been already registered, to enter the message in question.
It is assumed that the operator using such an editing device must prepare a new message as soon as it receives a telephone call even when working on other jobs. In this instance, it occasionally happens that, when entering data such as a telephone message into the editing device, the operator cannot recall whether or not the name of the particular person has already registered. Furthermore, it happens that, it is difficult to decide on whether or not the name of the particular person has already been registered since the telephone call is answered by an untrained person. In short, a problem has been encountered that the necessity for operator's selection of whether or not the data name has already been registered is hampering an efficient use of such an editing device.
Further, there has been an another problem that, if new registration mode is selected by mistake in spite of the fact that additional registration mode should be selected, a plurality of registrations with the same data name are executed, requiring bothersome reediting of the wrong data afterward.